L85A1 MOD
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |restrictions = None |features = Bullpup Pre-attached Scope |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2.133 GC |restrictions = None |features = Bullpup Pre-attached Scope |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 43 |mob = 13 |rof = 285 |acc = 52 |ctrl = 35 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 30/90}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2,490 GC |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The L85A1 MOD is the NX Standard variant of the L85A1. It was released in the 8-12-09 Patch. Overview The L85A1 MOD is a NX variant of the L85A1. It features a SUSAT Scope, which is unique to the NX variants of the L85-family. Unlike regular ACOG/Trishot Holosight scopes, this scope has a different reticule and zooms in further, similar to the unique scopes of the AUG A1 and the G36E. Plus, the gun has a higher damage rating, but only just slightly higher to retain weapon balancing. The recoil of this gun is very similar to the G36E. When combating medium range targets, it gets quite hard to aim because the scope jumps around a lot. It retains the other stats the L85A1 has including impressive accuracy and the available burst-firing mode. All modifications except scopes can be attached to the L85A1 MOD, because it comes with a pre-attached scope. TAU Event Variant After the 2/20/14 patch a special permanent variant of the L85A1 MOD became available to Combat Arms Players, the L85A1 TAU MOD. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain another special variant, the L85A1 TAU MOD CAMO. Players would receive the L85A1 TAU MOD after getting 250 kills with, and upgrading it from, the L85A1 TAU CAMO. With this gun players could forge the L85A1 TAU MOD CAMO, a special variant of the regular gun. This required that players have this gun, as well as four Nanotech Dossiers, or two Nanotech Dossiers and one Advanced Refiner. Nanotech Dossiers could be acquired by exchanging 2500 Nemexis Nanotechs, obtain in varying amounts from the roulette wheel, in the scavenger section of the jobs tab. Variants Events *It was purchasable as a Permanent weapon from 11/18/09 - 11/25/09 and again from 12/23/09 - 1/4/10. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. Trivia *There is a glitch where in the Player Profile (on the Combat Arms' Website) the L85A1 MOD will appear to be the L85A1 CAMO. *In real life, the SUSAT scope only has the obelisk without the '+' at the top. This was added to the scope in the game to assist aiming. Media L85A1 MOD Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the L85A1 MOD. L85A1 MOD Fire.gif|The firing animation of the L85A1 MOD. L85A1 MOD Burst.gif|The burst-mode firing animation of the L85A1 MOD. L85A1 MOD Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the L85A1 MOD. L85A1 MOD Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the L85A1 MOD. L85A1 MOD Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the L85A1 MOD. L8.jpg L85A1 MOD ingame.jpg Third Person View of the L115A3 .jpg Category:LE Weapons Category:CASH Category:MOD weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:CASH Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:Bullpup Category:2009 Category:CASH Category:TAU Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common